Because of its small size, low power consumption, no radiation, and other characteristics, liquid crystal display (LCD) has become a mainstream product in today's flat panel display market. The LCD panel is a key component of an LCD device.
To avoid liquid crystal fatigue from happening during the display operation of an LCD panel, polarity inversion, such as the column inversion or frame inversion, is generally applied during the display operation of the LCD panel. Currently, in order to achieve better picture display quality for the LCD panel, the resolution of the LCD panel is becoming higher and higher. However, the frame rate of the mainstream LCD products still remains at around 60 Hz, which generates a large panel load for the LCD panel with such frame rate when operating in the column/frame inversion mode.
As illustrated in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, when the LCD panel operates in the column/frame inversion mode, due to the panel load, it requires a rise time and a fall time for a source data signal to reach a preset value P during a positive and negative polarity inversion of the source data signal. For a total of n rows of pixels/pixels (G1-Gn) to be scanned, the source data signal S1 is inversed when or shortly before the first row of pixels is scanned. Thus, it often causes a shorter charging time for the first-row of pixels than the pixels of the rest n-1 rows after the polarity inversion, i.e., T1<Tn. In the case of a relatively high resolution, it can lead to insufficient charging for the first-row of pixels 4 after the polarity inversion, creating a bad bright line or dark line display (as shown in FIG. 2) for the first-row of pixels 4. In addition, at low temperatures, the decreasing of switching-on current (Ion) in the thin film transistor (TFT) in the LCD panel makes the charging of the first-row of pixels 4 further insufficient, worsening the display quality.
The disclosed method and system are directed to at least partially alleviate one or more problems set forth above and other problems.